This invention relates to a process for absorbing sulfur oxides from industrial waste gases with a solid sorbent and regenerating the solid sorbent for reuse.
In the combustion of fossil fuels, and in many industrial processes, a serious problem is presented by the combustion of the sulfur-containing components therein. The noxious sulfur oxides produced are an environmental pollutant and in recent years considerable effort has been made to remove the sulfur oxides from the combustion gases exhausted to the atmosphere. Several methods for removing such oxides are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,410 issued to Rivers et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,535 issued to Fonseca, are illustrative. To applicant's knowledge, however, all prior art processes have certain disadvantages and, consequently, an improved method for economically and reliably removing sulfur oxides from gaseous mixtures would be desirable, and is herein provided.